


on the same melody

by ryanwolfe



Series: a lifetime of love [1]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, M/M, Music, Musicians, Songwriting, boy band group Ryan Walter and Jesse, featuring songwriter duo Eric and Calleigh, mentions of fangirling and inspiration of inception, small time indie folk singer Valera
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:26:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25677295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryanwolfe/pseuds/ryanwolfe
Summary: The day after he had met Ryan Wolfe, Eric had absentmindedly scribbled, ‘even in my dreams, you’re a fucking nightmare.’ Horatio is going to kill him.a band / musicians / songwriters au
Relationships: Eric Delko/Ryan Wolfe
Series: a lifetime of love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861900
Kudos: 7





	on the same melody

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr — [@brandtwilliam](https://brandtwilliam.tumblr.com/)
> 
> i had come up with this idea a couple of weeks ago but today i woke up with the phrase, ‘even in my dreams, you’re a fucking nightmare’ and it hasn’t stopped haunting me since. so i had to write this and put it in. damn, my galaxy brain really activated with this line yo.  
> (also, totally projecting my thoughts and feelings of inception here, and yo this line i thought of really works with the film, so win-win.)  
> (also, ryan’s favorite character is totally arthur and eric’s is eames. they both however agree that horatio is kinda like dom cobb somewhat, no tea, no shade.)
> 
> day two of this august writing challenge, here we go, hope i was better at dialogue here!

Eric is ready to tear his hair out of his scalp, one piece at a time. It’s been literal hours since he stepped into this meeting with Ryan to pitch some lyrics for some songs and Ryan’s spent most of this time tearing his ideas apart. 

It’s either to mainstream or too cheesy or too one sided or too deep, Eric is slowly going insane.

It’s just the two of them in the room, Ryan being the main and only songwriter of his band and Calleigh had to ditch because she needed to bail her father out of jail again for drinking while driving. 

Across from him, Ryan looks just about the same, digging through multiple notebooks and mumbling lyrics under his breath. Eric can’t wait to tell Horatio how unsuccessful this first meeting was. 

Actually, this whole idea was all Horatio’s. He had set this up with an old friend of his, Alexx, who had her eye on a rising boy band. 

Eric had met Horatio a few years back when Eric was still working at a coffeeshop, while attempting to network connections as a songwriter. H had dated his sister, Marisol, and after hearing that Eric had a way with words, offered to help him out. It had gone better than either of them would imagine. 

Eric had penned a song for indie folk singer, Maxine Valera, and it had become an instant hit. With Horatio’s help, Eric started getting offers to write songs for famous singers, later forming a songwriting duo with Calleigh Duquesne, a songwriter from the south who was gaining traction for her unique words. 

Even after Marisol was diagnosed with cancer and passed on, Horatio had stuck by him, becoming his and Calleigh’s manager, and making sure their careers were growing.

So when Alexx Woods offered Horatio the chance for Eric and Calleigh to work on a collaboration with growing boy band, “Miami Trio”, he took the deal, only because it could help the duo launch their careers even further.

On the surface, it had seem great to Eric, but he hadn’t taken into account how annoying their lead singer and songwriter, Ryan Wolfe, was. 

When he and Calleigh had met the band the first time, it had gone about as swimmingly well as one would hope. Walter seemed like a cool dude, Jesse was okay considering he was somewhat arrogant, but Ryan had gotten on Eric’s nerves. 

To Eric, Ryan Wolfe could be described as stubborn, a know it all, and self-absorbed. 

Unfortunately, that was only to Eric. 

To everyone else, Calleigh, Horatio, the public, Ryan Wolfe was the all american dream. A golden boy, some nobody that was discovered and became a star almost overnight. Many thought he was charming, every’s girl’s fairytale prince, a true icon to every kid dreaming of becoming a popstar. 

Eric’s thoughts are interrupted by Ryan shoving random papers off the sofa as he comes around to sit next to Eric. 

Squinting at the paper on Eric’s lap, Ryan points with his finger. “Wait, what’s that?”

Eric looks down on his notepad, at the spot Ryan’s eyes are locked on. The day after he had met Ryan Wolfe, Eric had absentmindedly scribbled, ‘even in my dreams, you’re a fucking nightmare.’ Horatio is going to kill him. A random thought, not even finished or fully fleshed out, that phrase was practically useless. 

But Ryan had stilled next to him, eyes wide at that sentence, and Eric could almost see the gears in his head moving. 

Abruptly Ryan straightens and stands up, starting to pace the length of the room as he let that thought wrap around his head. Eric gave his full attention as his eyes darted back and forth, watching Ryan move. 

Finally, Ryan comes to a halt in front of him and dramatically states, “Inception.”

Eric’s brows furrow, puzzled, as he repeats what Ryan said. “Inception?”

“Yeah, Inception. ‘Even in my dreams, you’re a fucking nightmare’ reminds me of when Dom is dreaming and Mal just randomly shows up to ruin the mission.” Ryan’s hands are gesturing wildly as he’s talking, “or it’s kinda like Arthur and Eames, like their relationship, how they hate each other but there’s soft moments between them during the whole thing.”

“Inception?” Eric sounds flabbergasted and Ryan can feel the tips of his cheeks heat up. 

“You know, the movie? Inception?” Ryan sheepishly offers, his shoulders automatically tensing, ready to defend himself. 

Eric directs a lopsided grin at him and Ryan begins to relax. 

“Yeah, no, I know what you mean. I just didn’t think it like that, but it makes sense. Mal is purposely sabotaging Dom, and it’s a nightmare for their plans.” Eric runs the idea in his mind, giddiness bubbling in him as he thinks this meeting might be successful afterwards. 

“Yeah, like Dom is the one running around, attempting to dodge Mal and he can’t even be trusted to create the architecture of the dream because mal might figure it out.” Ryan adds, nodding excitedly as he randomly grabs a notebook and starts jotting down ideas. 

Eric’s just spitting out random ideas, words, even phrases that might work for this idea, mentally trying to remember pieces of the film. Ryan’s already dropped the notebook, having made his way to rapidly typing words on his laptop with one hand, the other tapping out a non existent beat. 

Honestly, Eric thinks to himself, Horatio is definitely not going to kill him, cause this could actually be a huge hit.

**Author's Note:**

> also, might make this into a series if i think of some more lyrics and really flesh out this concept. i already thought of some lines that might work in a song so, come back and see if it happens!
> 
> loosely inspired by these awesome fics on ao3:  
> *girl meets world band au — @friarlucas  
> *fireflies — @lady_sb  
> *collaboration — @robin hood (kjack89) & @tobeconspicuous


End file.
